Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are one type of flat panel display devices which are currently widely being used. The LCD devices include two substrates having formed thereon field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD devices display images by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining a direction in which the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned by using the electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The LCD devices may be classified into vertically aligned mode LCD devices which drive liquid crystals by using an electric field formed in a direction perpendicular to a substrate and in-plane switching mode LCD devices which use a horizontal electric field formed in parallel with the substrate.
The vertically aligned mode LCD devices have superior contrast ratio compared to in-plane switching mode LCD devices. In order to ensure a wide viewing angle and increase an aperture ratio of these vertically aligned mode LCD devices, a liquid crystal layer region corresponding to one pixel is divided into a plurality of domains, and liquid crystal molecules having different pretilt angles exist inside of each of the domains.
Recently, the demand for curved display devices has been increasing. During bending processing, the degree of bending of an upper substrate and the degree of bending of a lower substrate differ from each other such that, in one domain of liquid crystal layer region, pretilt angles of liquid crystal molecules in an upper portion of the domain differ from those of liquid crystal molecules in a lower portion of the domain. That is, misalignment occurs. Such misalignment results in a stable texture.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired during the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.